disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse 2
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse 2 is the Disney Pixar sequel to the first film, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. 'Plot' A snowstorm leaves everyone in the House of Mouse stranded and "bah-humbug" Donald doesn't have any Christmas spirit. Mickey and all the other guests get hot chocolate and cookies to make Donald feel his Christmas spirit. The fun starts when Minnie gets the Christmas cartoons to watch. On the next for fun moments later, Pooh and his pals told Mickey, Minnie and his friends and all about it the new Christmas special cartoons, too. Their magical memories see to it that everyone has a holiday spirit, even Donald. In outside, Mickey was confused to Donald's messed out. Moments later, the little wooden boy name's Pinocchio, and he's talking to his good friend Mickey to cheer him up. Just then, Pinocchio and Mickey learns and all about it to share of family and friends of the Christmas wishes do come true. At the end, everyone gets together and sings a musical number, "The Best Christmas of All: Part 2". Among the Christmas cartoons included in this special are Mickey's Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too! and a comic version of The Nutcracker narrated by John Cleese, and starring Mickey as the Nutcracker, Minnie Mouse as Maria, Donald Duck as the Mouse King (it is reveal to the audience Donald is dismayed at the role but reconsiders when he is told by the narrator that he "gets the girl" in the end, though this is a lie), Ludwig von Drake as a Drosselmeyer-like character, and Goofy as the Magical Snow Fairy. 'Cartoons' *Donald On Ice (1999) *Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) *The Nutcracker (1999) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) NEW *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) 'The Good Disney Cast' ''Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio / Pinocchio II *Pinocchio *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro *Cleo *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy Fantasia *Master Yen Sid *Magic Broom Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Frog *Uncle Remus *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear Dumbo *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo Bambi *Bambi *Faline *Thumper *Flower The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The King of Hearts *The Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Lady and the Tramp *Lady *Tramp Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather The Sword in the Stone *Arthur / Wart *Merlin *Archimedes The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Shanti *Baloo *Bagheera *Junior *King Louie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl *Christopher Robin Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Luimere *Fifi *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago *Rajah The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghostdog *Doctor Finkelstein *The Mayor of HalloweenTown *Lock, Shock and Barrel The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Rafiki *Timon *Pumbaa Pocahontas *Pocahontas *John Smith *Meeko *Flit Toy Story *Woody *Bo Peep *Buzz Lightyear *Hamm *Rex *Mr Potato Head *Jessie *Bullseye The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Hugo *Victor *Laverne Hercules *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Pegasus *Zeus *Hera *The Muses Mulan *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Cri-kee *Yao *Ling *Chien-Po A Bug's Life *Flik *Atta *Heimlich *P.T Flea *Hopper *Dot *Slim *Francis Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Tantor *Terk Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh Lilo & Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Stitch *Angel *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley Finding Nemo *Marlin *Nemo *Dory Cars *Lightning Mcqueen *Mater *Sally Ratatouille *Remy *Emile The Princess and the Frog *Tiana *Naveen *Charlotte "Lott" LaBuff *Louis the Crocodile *Ray the Firefly *Mama Odie Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Frozen *Anna *Kristoff *Elsa *Olaf Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *William Turner *Elizabeth Swann The Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts 'Songs' *'Deck the Halls (Opening)' - Sung by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip and Dale and Clarice. *'Jingle Bells''' - Sung by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Owl and Christopher Robin. *'Holy Jolly Christmas' - Sung by: Snow White, The Prince and the Seven Dwarfs. *'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas' - Sung by: Pinocchio. *'The Chipmunks Christmas Song' - Sung by: Chip and Dale and Clarice. *'Christmas in the Ocean' - Sung by: Ariel and Sebastian. *'Winter Wonderland' - Sung by: Alice Feat. White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare. *'Up on the Housetop' - Sung by: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys. *'Sleigh Ride' - Sung by: Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie. *'Joy to the World' - Sung by: Tiana and Naveen. *'Let it Go' - Sung by: Elsa. *'Parade of the Wooden Soldiers' - Sung by: Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket. *'Frosty the Snowman' - Sung by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, and Eeyore. *'It's a Most Wonderful Time of the Year' - Sung by: Cinderella, Prince Charming and the Mice Friends. *'The 12 Days of Christmas' - Sung by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip and Dale and Clarice. *'I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day' - Sung by: Snow White. *'Here Comes Santa Claus' - Sung by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale and Feat. Santa Claus. *'Christmas Eve' - Sung by: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *'Come On, Christmas (Special Stage)' - Sung by: Pinocchio and Patty. *'The Best Christmas of All: Part 2 (Happy Ending)' - Sung by: Lumiere, Belle, Timon, Pumbaa, Cinderella's Mice Friends, Ariel, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, Jasmine, Donald Duck, Woody, and Chorus. *'We Wish You a Merry Christmas (End Credits)' - Sung by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Clarice and Chorus. 'Quotes' 'Rating' Rated TV-PG. 'Trivia' 'Transcript' Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of House 2 Transcript. Category:Disney Sequel Category:Movies Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Special Movies